Not Your Time
by Animegal9215
Summary: “LUFFY!” Nami’s scream echoed throughout the whole forest. It was one filled with pain, agony and distraught. Nami’s cry meant only one thing. Luffy was in trouble. One-Shot, Luffy x Nami


_**Not Your Time**_

Disclaimer: Ok so if I did own One Piece would I really spend my time writing fan fictions about it? No I don't own One Piece.

* * *

"LUFFY!!"

Nami's scream echoed throughout the whole forest. It was one filled with pain, agony and distraught. One by one the Straw-Hats lifted their heads. They knew what they had heard. Nami's cry meant only one thing. Luffy was in trouble.

"Nyahahahaha," the laughter rippled through the air, cutting through the silence.

"I see that look on your face girl," addressed the monster. Nami's pain-stricken face slowly turned away from her captain to face the monster who had done this to Luffy, Caster D. Chrono.

"It's filled with denial," continued Chrono. "You refuse to believe that your captain is dying, but the facts all lead to show that he is."

"You bastard!" spat Nami. "You are so low! I saw the way you fought him. How can a person be so deceiving? Don't you have any honor for the pirate name that you hold?!"

"Nyahahaha! _'Honor for my pirate name?'_ Oh that's rich! Wake up and smell the rose's girl! This is not a perfect world! Plus as I always say, 'All's fair in love and war,' so as far as I'm concerned that was fair game. Nyahahahahaha!"

Nami stood up. She was trembling but did not care. From when she first met Luffy he was always saving her from something or another. Arlong, the man who had held her and her village captive until she had paid him one hundred million belli. Enel, a man who thought of himself as God and wanted to destroy the whole of Skypia. Or how about the time when she had gotten sick before they had met Chopper? Luffy had endured all of the harsh weather conditions that were thrown at him just so he could save her. He had always saved her when she needed him, so now it was her turn to save him.

"Hang in there Luffy," she whispered under her breath. "I know you can, at least until Chopper comes, hang in there," And then she ran.

She ran towards Chrono with all her might, with her Clima Tact in hand. "**Mirage Tenpo**!" she yelled and suddenly there were four other Nami's running alongside her.

"What the hell?" Chrono yelled.

"You may be fast but you're not fast enough to dodge this, **Thunderbolt Tenpo**!" All of the Nami's cried. Sparks flew through the air and the electricity cackled as it the shocked Chrono.

He fell to the ground, passed out from the electric shock that had hit him. One by one the mirages faded away, leaving the real Nami gasping for breath. She ran back to Luffy as soon as she knew that Chrono was down, for now.

She leaned down next to Luffy's limp body and stroked his arm. It was limp, but not yet cold. Then she couldn't help it. Tears started to form and they slid down her face. As the droplets dripped down onto Luffy's cheek, Nami wiped them away carefully as if she were trying not to break him.

Robin was the first to arrive to this scene followed by Chopper, Franky, Usopp, Brook, Sanji and Zoro. All of them were speechless from the scene that was in front of them. The men of the crew started to make their way towards Nami and Luffy but Robin held all of them back. "No," she said and through that one word they understood.

Nami was oblivious to all that was happening around her and Luffy. She caressed his cheek lightly before she broke down again.

"No!" she screamed. "This was not supposed to happen! It's not your time Monkey D. Luffy! Do you hear me? It's not your time! You are destined to become the Pirate King and god dammit you _will_become the Pirate King! The world needs you Monkey D. Luffy! Your crew needs you! I-I need y-you!" Nami was gasping for breath by this time as the tears were still coming.

"I love you Luffy! I always have and I always will you hear me?" She wrapped her arms around his torso and brought him closer to her. She wept into his chest, hearing his very faint and very slow heartbeat.

But something must have sparked him because the next thing she heard was "I love you too."

* * *

Ok who else is really depressed now? I know I am!

Well I thought of writing this one-shot when I heard the song _Time of Dying _by Three Days Grace. And then I heard _It's not my Time_ by Three Doors Down (Both are songs I'm thinking of using in AMV's BTW, lol) and the shot just developed. It's a little fluffy and a little short but I liked how it turned out overall. I'm thinking of developing this into a story so please tell me what you think! All reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
